The☆Peace!
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Ren'ai Revolution 21 11th Single (2001) |Next = Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ 13th Single (2001) }} The☆Peace! (ザ☆ピース！) is the twelfth single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume and was released July 25, 2001. It sold a total of 682,320 copies and reached number one on the Oricon Charts. This song is also a personal favorite of former Morning Musume member, Ishikawa Rika, as the monologue spoken by her towards the end of the song became one of her favorite moments of being in Morning Musume. "The Peace!" ranked as the #20 single for 2001. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|The☆Peace! (MV) #The☆Peace! #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (でっかい宇宙に愛がある;There's Love in This Great Big World) #The☆Peace! (Instrumental) #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai TV Performances *2001.07.22 Hello! Morning *2001.07.22 MUSIX *2001.07.26 Motai *2001.07.27 FUN *2001.07.28 Pop Jam *2001.07.28 MUSIX *2001.07.29 CDTV *2001.08.03 Music Station *2001.08.04 MUSIX *2001.08.06 Hey! Hey! Hey! Music Champ *2001.08.09 Utaban *2001.08.11 MUSIX *2001.08.25 Pop Jam *2001.08.26 Pop Jam *2001.10.04 Utaban *2001.??.?? Best Ten 2001 *2002.01.12 MUSIX *2002.08.17 24HOUR TELEVISION *2003.10.03 Music Station *2003.12.03 FNS Kayousai *2003.12.31 CDTV *2004.07.24 Music Fair 21 (with Pink Lady) *2005.05.08 Hello! Morning *2012.01.01 CDTV Premium Live - Dream Morning Musume Concert Performances ;The☆Peace! *Hello! Project 2001 TOGETHER! SUMMER PARTY *Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena *Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Hello! Project 2003 Winter ~Tanoshin Jattemasu!~ *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2003 Haru "NON STOP!" *Hello! Project 2003 Natsu ~Yossha! Bikkuri Summer!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" *Morning Musume Otome Gumi ~Otome Chikku~ - Morning Musume Otome Gumi *Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan *Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Haru ~Dai 6 Kan Hit Mankai!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2006 Haru ~Rainbow Seven~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2009 Aki ~Nine Smile~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2010 Haru ~Pikappika!~ *Dream Morning Musume Special Live 2012 *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Ishikawa Rika and Yoshizawa Hitomi with Morning Musume *MUSIC FESTA Vol.0 - Yoshizawa Hitomi (Rock Version) *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Makino Maria ;Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru *Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" Song Information #The☆Peace! #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: DANCE☆MAN #*Main Vocals: Abe Natsumi, Goto Maki, Ishikawa Rika #Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 682,320 Trivia *This is the sixth Morning Musume single with an English name. The first one being Morning Coffee, the second being Summer Night Town, the third being LOVE Machine, the fourth being Happy Summer Wedding, and the fifth being I WISH *4th Generation member Ishikawa Rika gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the first single where Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *This song was covered by Hangry & Angry. *It is 1 of 23 music videos of a single that has reached over 1,000,000 views on Morning Musume's official youtube channel. *The☆Peace! was re-arranged and performed by Morning Musume's 2013 lineup in The Best! ~Updated Morning Musume~. *An English cover was recorded by Cindy Braggs as "Peace!" for the album Cover Morning Musume! External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: The☆Peace!, Dekkai Uchuu ni Ai ga Aru Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:2001 Singles Category:2001 Releases Category:English Name Single Category:2001 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:9 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single